As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As processors, graphics cards, random access memory (RAM) and other components in information handling systems have increased in clock speed and power consumption, the amount of heat produced by such components as a side-effect of normal operation has also increased. Often, the temperatures of these components need to be kept within a reasonable range to prevent overheating, instability, malfunction and damage leading to a shortened component lifespan. Accordingly, cooling fans and blowers, referred to generally herein as “air movers,” have often been used in information handling systems to cool information handling systems and their components.
Often, air movers are used in a redundant configuration in information handling systems, wherein a plurality of air movers are installed, configured, and arranged such that in case of a fault of one air mover, the remaining air movers may be sufficient to meet the cooling needs of the information handling system. However, during a fan fault, it may be necessary to reduce recirculation of air by reducing or eliminating passage of air through the exhaust of a failed or faulted fan.